


Out of This World

by Heichou_Bambi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Did I mention angst, F/F, F/M, Family Angst, M/M, Plot Twist, Slow Build, Swearing, Uhm, done tagging, eventually, first eriri, lots of yaoi, love you, might be bad, okay, wasnt done tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Bambi/pseuds/Heichou_Bambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the titans are extraterrestrial beings that come down to earth to take over. As prince of his land eren must protect whats his. He calls upon his best recruits to take out as many titans as possible, all in search for his father that has been kidnapped. Levi agrees to help eren out. But what the two discover will change erens life forever. Carla, the queen, has fell into a coma and it all falls into erens hands. Can he save his land and figure out the truth behind the titans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> Summary kind of spoiled the very beginning. But twat can ya do? Besides hate this story cause its probably gunna suck ;-; so im sorry?  
> The plot idea and this whole chap came together within 3hours non continous so i can't complain...  
> Or can i...  
> But yep. Just lemme know how to fix shit that needs it in the comments. Love you guys <3

Hospitals had to be Eren's least favorite places to visit, hands down. The sick and injured being rushed around in blurs, frantic yelling and never ending commotion, all just gave Eren a higher amount of unneeded anxiety added on to being shinganshinas prince. Only one objective ran through his mind while visiting this sickening environment, and that was visiting his mother Carla.

Carla ruled Shinganshina as the rightful queen. A very loving and doting queen at that, always putting her loyal subjects wants as top priority before her own. Her beautiful golden kissed eyes never looked down upon anybody under any circumstance. Even if certain people deserved automatic death Carla believed in giving that second chance to redeem themselves. Not to say correct disciplinary action wasn't taken in accordance to the crime the second time around though, if the criminals did mess up again. Fortunately for her empires well-being the second chances granted were enough to change the hearts of many. And needless to say everybody lived quite content and peacefully, as a well kept empire should.

Creating and then maintaining a peaceful and functioning empire; two different sides of the coin. Eren's mother had built Shinganshina, thus establishing the highly honored name Jaeger throughout the land. Now it was Eren's turn to keep his last name known whilst mirroring his mothers leadership skills. All this baggage weighed heavily on his shoulders. He manages his job well though, for only being 17 turning 18 and considering his poor mothers condition on top of everything else.

Heaving a sigh laced with mental exhaustion Eren gripped to his single rose close to his chest and pushed through room 32b, the room which Grisha resided. The red rose had been a personal favorite of hers, always saying how a rose illuminated any bleak surrounding. So whenever he would come across a rose he'd always end up here. At the hospital. Eren always thought he mentally prepared really well before entering her room but it failed every time. It never got any easier seeing his own flesh and blood whom he held dear to him laying lifeless with countless machines and tubes running through her.

"Hey there mom..."

The weak voice managed through blurry eyes and a throat that felt as if it was on fire. Without giving it a second thought Eren took a deep breath and walked over to the stand which layed next to the bed, gently sliding the rose into the eloquent lavender tinted vase. This rose would make yet another dozen of roses he has brought. He would like to think his efforts did in fact brighten up the room. But the reality of it was, it just made her look further gone from existence.

With a quick peck on Carls paled, dry forehead Eren wiped away a stray tear that managed to escape and turned to head out. He turned his head one more time, just in case.

"Please come out of that coma soon mom. Shinganshina needs you....But most importantly I need you. So come home soon, i love you."

After his plead he faced back in front and out the door he went. A walk turned into a jog which lead to Eren running full speed out of the god forsaken building. He desperately needed to get the hell out of there. It's been 3 months since the accident. She had to pull through sooner or later, she just had too. With this thought he ran and never looked back. A process to repeat itself no doubt.


	2. Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decided he wanted to pay a visit to his father. He hasn't seen him in a while and Eren needed some advice. someone to talk to. But where is his father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is longer than the 1st one! Dx and yes the title is vanished for this chapter. Lulz :3 im so frkkn original  
> Remember to comment if i made a mistake or just for the fact that my story doesnt suck so much balls xP  
> «» are thoughts amd theres swearing,....obviously  
> Enjoy

A random thought crossed his mind as he was turning a bend full speed, nearly taking down a middle aged woman with him. There was something Eren hadn't done in a while. He slowed until he fully stopped and pondered a quick second. Then he changed directions until he faced a large building that resembled a fancy castle in a way. His home. Eren was going to attempt to locate his father Grisha, king of the Jaeger Empire, husband of Queen Carla. That would lift his spirits, he was sure of it. Whenever he had a bad day hearing his fathers wise words always calmed his negative emotions. 

About 5 minutes pass and Eren was already making his journey up the exhausting path of stairs to the front door. This alone took a few minutes. By the time he was at the top opening the door beads of sweat drenched his forehead. Thank the gods he didnt actually live in this building. He dread to think walking up and down those stairs in a continuous manner. The mansion/ castle was more for social gatherings and work related situations, meaning Grishas studies were inside. he had multiple studies for different occasions so it was quite hard to find him a majority of the time. 

Eren took a second to breath the cool crisp air being let off by the ACs.

«Now where would my father be hiding. He has to be here though, he never leaves his work to do much of anything else.  
»

Not a sign of his father anywhere to be seen. He wasn't even in the totally extravagant library that was like a seperate building in itself. The only other place to check was his den, and he seldomly resorted to using the den as a work space. But that was the only area left that Eren hadn't checked. In a rather quick pace Eren headed towards the den. 

Today was turning out rather shitty to be honest. Seeing her highness and mother still trapped inside the unkown darkness, with no sign of ever resurfacing back into the light, and now his father was nowhere to be seen. This thought scared Eren to the core of his very being. How could he run an empire all by himself? The task was a daunting one, considering king Grisha was busy with other things as well. 

The mansion was particularly quiet as he made his way down a few corridors and rooms. Especially the closer he ventured towards the den. 

«Maybe this is a good sign!! Since nobodys creeping around maybe my father is sitting peacefully in his cozy den, sipping on black coffee while he went over paperwork. He's always fretting over a shit ton of paperwork.» 

A nervous chuckle left his rather dry mouth. Yep. Grisha was perfectly fine. Eren felt he was being silly. The more he mentally convinced himself the better he started to feel. He sprang into full speed, eager to just get to his destination already. Navigating around this place was almost like losing yourself in one of those ancient Egyptian labyrinths. Not fun. Finally Eren found what he was lookin for. In front of him towered a large wooden door made of the finest oak. Around the door was engraved with pure gold details and designs. In the middle of the door held a Do Not Disturb nailed right in the center. Without bothering to be polite he barged through the door in anticipation. Now you would think being the prince of his own land Eren would have some knowledge and common sense but he had neither. But of course he already knew he was a unique prince that didnt take shit from nobody. You could say he was a brat in a way, a name Eren despised.

What Eren was expecting to see and what actually unfolded physically stunned him in place. His jaw dropped significantly. All optimism he had earlier flew out the window. Tremors shook his pale body, tears brimming to the surface of his beautiful seafoam eyes. The fireplace that once sat at the far end of the room was shattered all across the floor. Pictures were littered everywhere along with important papers as well. The worst possible scenario had occured and not a single soul knew. Except for Eren. 

The king has been kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn. Betcha didnt see that one coming huh?...you did? Yeah probably x3 remember to leave a comment if you need to say anything!! Im going back up to new york state from georgia so ill most likely update this weekend. Maybe sooner. Depends on how many commentz i can get hehe ;)


	3. Its Time for Hannes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides to talk to a couple close friends and family about the situation. Hannes way of helping Eren will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heller! So much to sayy ~ first things first! Im sorry this chapter took so damn long Dx ya know, procrastination and what not. July 1st was my 21st bday as well so ive been pretty busy. but it's finally up. i dunno though. This story doesnt feel right? Should i just stop? What can i do to make it better... Someone lemme knowww D:   
> Kays im done now.   
> («» means thoughts)

This couldn't be happening right now. Without thinking about any further details Eren spun 180 and bolted out of the mansion, which took him 15 minutes less from when he entered. A few fancy vases along with foreign nic nacs went crashing unto the floor as a result of Erens reckless running. He clentched his fists tightly in a ball to the point when his nails started to draw blood. Thats all Eren seemed to be good at was running. His first instinct was to run. And he never failed to beat himself up about it. It wasn't easy being a prince to such a vast realm, the pressure was ridiculous. Not at all an excuses to pussy out and run from his problems though. And he knew that deep in the back of his mind. One day he'd find his inner courage. But not today. Today he was running, as fast as his throbbing legs were willing, straight to his dearest friends. 

Eren assumed that Mikasa and Armin would finally be at the apartment. The two of them recently went through a boot camp sort of training. It was honestly more for Armins sake. For when a chance encounter should occur that put a civilians life in danger he would be able to stop it. Although his area of expertise was certainly smarts, that kid had a massive brain. Eren would swear up and down to anybody that so much brain power wasn't humanlike. 

The simple apartment housed the 3 of them. It wasn't something extravagant, but Eren prefered things that way. His life was already too flashy already so he tried being as 'normal' as normally possible. If that makes any sense. His simple life on the sidelines of being a prince put him at ease. 

You would think Mikasa had a heart attack by the looks of her reaction. As for Armin, well the whole scene would of been funny as hell if not for the urgency of the situation. Maybe it didnt help the fact that Eren busted through the door with such a force that it was knocked right off its hinges. He would be sure to fix that later. Right now he had a lot to unload to his two dearest friends.

"Eren, are you okay? What happened... You're shaking." 

After Mikasas initial shock she went into full protect Eren mode. She was all on him before he had the chance to make a sound, escorting him to the leather couch that sat in the corner. Armin followed behind them.

"Eren." Armin rested his hand on the shooken princes shoulder. An attempt to get him to focus. "Tell us what happened. We'll do what we can to help you."

Eren took in a deep steady breath and closed his eyes. For some reason closing his eyes calmed him. Like the darkness inside his eyelids veiled him from the outside world. After a good minute or two he finally began to explain what happened to Mikasa and Armin. It took a good minute and a lot of pauses, and now Eren wasn't the only one who knew. 

The rhetorical question came from Mikasa. "What do we do now?" 

All attention drew itself to Armin for a game plan. It put Armin in a bit of pressure whenever the two relied on him for answers but he never minded. Any way he could help and he would. "Well..." The gears started to turn vigorously. His sky blue eyes darted everywhere, almost as if he was looking for something. Figuratively speaking he was. An answer to this shitty mess Eren and the gang found themselves in. "Honestly Eren i think you should speak with Hannes. He is close to his majesty so speaking with him could produce a better game plan. The public should also be addressed immediately."

Mikasa slid her hand over Erens in a form of comfort. She wasnt much for advice. Not like Armin was at least. Armin just had a way with words like nobody else. Or maybe she was comforting herself as well. She couldn't begin to understand what its like to deal with being a a prince, but she understood a little bit. Under the circumstances of domestic violence the Jaeger family took Mikasa under their wing. 

She snapped out of her thoughts back to a concentrated Armin and stressed out Eren. Gods he did not look good at all. Big sparkling teal eyes were now dull and concerned. The knee that held both his and Mikasas hand bounced up and down uncontrollably. To say he was a nervous wreck was an understatement. Losing your father aka the ruler over everything will do that to a person. 

All three of them jumped into Armins car after they took a minute to breath. Of course Armin would have a car, he was excellent at handling money financially. Although it wasnt some brand new audi it still got him from point a to point b. Thats all he needed from it. The engine roared to life and they took off to Hannes's place. Tense silence filled the whole 15 minutes of the car ride there. No words really needed to be spoken. Just a silent agreement. The sooner Grisha was located the better. 

Eren decided he would talk to the older man alone. He didnt need the other two to hold his hand through everything. Or anyone else for that matter. The doorbell rung twice and then footsteps were heard through the door. Hannes greeted a worried, foot tapping with hands on hips Eren. 

"Hannes! Thank gods. I have something really important i need to talk to you about. Can i come in?" 

Without skipping a beat Eren pushed his way through and headed straight for the living room that lay to the right of the corridor. He was welcome anytime so he just took it upon himself to sit down without being too formal about it. Hannes was about to say something but Erens urgency signaled for him to sit and listen. 

"What's wrong prince Jaeger?" 

"Really Hannes? There's no need for all that right now. I need your help. My father is MIA." Eren anxiously waited for Hannes to respond. The look spread out on his face was nothing below skeptical. And shock. And just straight up bewilderment. 

"Kid, what are you going on about? Just last night King Grisha was busy in his studies when i left."

"Yes well i checked this morning. Ya know, feeling upset. Needed the father figure. Blah blah blah. But when i went to his main study it was destroyed! Everything was scattered and broken, i think i even spotted blood! You have to help me Hannes." His breathing became erratic and his body started to tremble. 

Without saying another word Hannes swiftly rose from the plushy couch. He rummaged through his pocket until a slick and shiny object was retrieved. A cellphone. With just a few dials he was already down the hallway from the living room and in deep conversation. Eren started twiddling his fingers in anticipation. «What the fuck is taking so long Hannes?» Just as Eren was going to give his peice of mind the doorbell rang. «Whos here? Hannes isn't in here so i guess I'll answer it.» Taking it upon himself YET AGAIN he turned the doorknob down and pulled. The mystery man that stood before him was about a total of 10 centimeters shorter. Grey bedroom eyes glared into Erens rather large teal ones, as if it was a challenge. And If looks could kill this mans stare would be the death of all humanity. No joke. 

Just as Eren had done he pushed his way through into the living room where Hannes had returned. "Hannes who the hell is this? Theres a 'must be this tall to enter' policy remember?"

Eren ignored the death glare while holding out his hand. His handshake was met with a crunching of his fingers. The other guy practically broke his fingers while they shook. Eren let out a hiss in pain. Damn was he strong. 

"The names captain Levi Rivaille, brat. Best not forget it." He growled into Erens ear. 

«Hannes....what did you do»

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah i realize this is EXTREMELY short but oh my gawd if i see comments ill double the size within a day or so, i promise you. Itll get longer. :c


End file.
